


gods and monsters

by titaniaeli



Series: fic ideas dump [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Raijin!Kuroo, fic idea dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: In a world where yokai and humans coexist, there's still volleyball, there's still a group of high school boys aiming to be the best. How will the existence of yokai add to the chaos? Or the god hiding in plain sight?





	gods and monsters

The Tsuchigumo had grown to such an immense height and width that one slash from his many arms cleaved the sky open. Thunder rumbled behind the clouds, the dense rain and flashes of lightning flooding the battlefield.  

The two gods roared their fury, clashing against the monstrous yokai. Tsuchigumo reeled back his head, chest hollowing before he released a gush of wind and a stream of spider web at the wind-wielding god.

 _“Fujin!”_ His brother cried, a stray lightning leaping from his hands and severing the web entangling the other god. A great lightning-wreathed beast lunged from his side, massive jaws tearing an arm from Tsuchigumo in retaliation.

The great yokai was barely detained by the loss of one limb. He has seven others still.  

The lightning lit up the entire sky, almost blinding with its intensity as it smashed right into Tsuchigumo. A gale soon followed after, throwing the yokai back several feet, crashing through trees along the way.

The humans huddled in the safely of their homes, cowed by the wrath of the tempestuous storm outside. Even their ignorance could sense the supernaturality in tonight’s abnormal weather.  

The battle between the two gods and their powerful foe continued till dawn, never resting for even a second.

* * *

The unconquerable was conquered.

Tsuchigumo had fallen, and immediately at his death, spawned several demon spider yokai that fled into the shadows. The lightning-wreathed beast pursued without delay.

The storm had abated, with only a light rain and a soft rumbling of thunder in the sky. And above everything else, the cry of a baby.

Normal humans would not have heard it, but the hearing of a god was far superior.

The god of lightning was distracted from his battle, for the first time tonight. Without waiting for his brother, he turned and tracked down the wailing. He came upon a road, scorched to the soil with his lightning bolt. The asphalt was half-melted and blackened, a crater in the middle of the narrow mountain highway.

He followed the tire marks down the mountain, to a car still running at the base. The screams of the infant grew louder.

“How unfortunate.” Fujin commented, landing lightly beside him. He peered into the car. “They must have been caught in the crossfire last night.”

The two humans were already dead, their souls halfway down to Yomi.

“Their child is still alive.” Raijin said quietly, glancing at the back seat. The infant must be blessed with great fortune, for while the front of the car was crushed beyond repair, the back was relatively untouched, except for the broken window. He reached out and ripped the car door off, sliding in to unbuckle the infant from its seat.

He gazed down at the crying infant, with its pudgy cheeks and bright grey eyes, spots of blood against its snow-white skin. Something like guilt festered in his chest.

“She’s lucky we found her.” Fujin raised a brow as he took one look at the infant. “With such high spiritual power, if any yokai were to run across her...”

 _She would be devoured instantly_ , Raijin thought. For a mere baby, her spiritual power was exceptional. He could not imagine the power she’d wield when she grows up.

“I’m taking her back home.” He decided. “Will it be alright if I leave the spider demons to you and the Raiju?”

“All will be well, brother.” Fujin assured, taking off into the air.

Raijin glanced at the infant cradled in his arms, who had gone silent and was now staring up at him with wide doe eyes.

He started walking.

* * *

He glanced up at the ancient signboard that read ‘Kuroo’. Beyond those crimson doors, he could feel an extraordinary presence.

Of course, he’d pick up a human infant belonging to an onmyoji bloodline. It was strange, as her parents had barely the amount of spiritual power to sense yokai. But powers tended to skip a generation, and that must be why the parents died so easily.

He wrapped the blanket more firmly around the infant, a thumb swiping off the dried blood on her plump cheeks. He placed her down on the doorstep, careful to keep her out of the rain, and turned to go.

He had done his job. It’s already daybreak. It won’t be long before the infant’s relatives find her.

The baby suddenly started to cry again.

He paused, each scream a punch to his chest. Worries plagued him as the wailing continued and no one came to the door.

Her spiritual power was like a beacon to any hungry yokai, a rich, pure scent of an innocent. Definitely a buffet of the most sublime kind, enough to risk snatching her from the doorsteps of an onmyoji.

Even if the demons were smarter than that, the infant would be a delightful meal to any starving predator hunting around the mountain.

With a small sigh, he turned back.

* * *

Kuroo Shimeyo was old. She had retired years ago and was content in her peaceful life. She enjoyed her sleep and does _not_ enjoyed being jolted awake by the loud banging on her front doors.

With a muffled growl as she slipped on her robes, she shuffled across the front yard and idly noted that the bonsai trees needed trimming soon.

It was still raining slightly, the terrible storm from last night leaving a faint afterglow in the air with its ozone and lightness.

She flung open the doors in irritation, the vexed curse on her lips dying when she came face-to-face with a dark-haired child on her doorstep.

He was carrying a bundle in his small arms, and he was clad only in a thin white yukata that was clearly soaked through. A head of riotous ink black hair, honey eyes that seemed to flicker like golden fire under the faint sunlight, and pale skin that she contributed to the chill, the child was unlike anything that she has ever seen before.

He was no yokai, her senses told her. She might be old, but she was once the best sensor of her clan. But he was no ordinary human as well. She just couldn’t figure out what he is.

“Obaachan,” He sniffled. _What?_ “Please save Asami!”

The bundle was revealed to be an infant. She glimpsed those downy dark hair and grey almond-shaped eyes and felt herself sobered up instantly.

“Come in!” She snapped, but she was gentle as she took the infant from the boy’s arms.

Her granddaughter yawned weakly in her arms, sniffing sadly as a feverish warmth ran through her tiny body. Shimeyo immediately took her to her room, grabbing warm water and a towel. Before she could pick up her phone to call the doctor, there was another knock on the front doors.

Growling in annoyance, she rushed to open the front doors, feeling dread sank into her old bones at the sight of two police officers.

Her son and daughter-in-law were dead. They have drove off the highway during the storm last night. It must have been the slippery slope that caused them to swerve off the cliff. It was _unfortunate business, my condolences, but could you come in to identify the couple?_ Shimeyo was far too dignified to scream or break down in front of the police.

“Does this mean you’ll be taking my imouto away from me?” A young voice cried.

Gods, she had almost forgotten about that strange boy.

The police officers seemed to recognize him.

“Oh, thank god. You must have make your way back.” They said in relief, taking in the boy’s filthy feet and soiled yukata. “Do not worry, Tetsurou. You and your sister will not be separated.”

Shimeyo could feel the slightest tendril of spiritual power in the air, weaving into a tapestry, like a story already written down in ink. But strangely enough, it was not affecting her, instead accommodating to her presence as if she was always there.

After the police officers were gone, she turned and studied the boy. Those honey eyes blinked up at her, frightened and unsure. Unless she has a grandson that her son was hiding from her, this was not her grandson. But she does not feel any bad intentions from this child—if he was even one. Not to mention about that thunderstorm last night, which reeked of spiritual power, so much that it still lingered in the air like a dense fog.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” She asked. “Get yourself into the bath before you catch a cold!”

There was a flicker of surprise on that otherworldly face before it settled into childlike panic. Then the boy was gone, the tail of his too long yukata swinging out of her vision.

* * *

“When you said you’re bringing that infant home, I didn’t think you meant to stay with her as a _human_.” Fujin said in disapproval. The word ‘human’ curled against his tongue like a disease, the way his beautiful regal face twisted in disgust. It was almost amusing.

He folded his legs under his small body, adjusting the weight of the baby on his lap. The soft hair was still growing, like a chickling, and it was comforting to stroke the egg-like head.

“I think it’s a shame to leave alone someone with such huge potential.” He said. His signature drawl does not sound as impressive in his young voice, yet to mature and reach puberty.

“The infant certainly does have an unusually high spiritual power.” Fujin agreed, lounging on the window ledge. “But is that the only reason?”

He averted his gaze.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll see you in a hundred years then.” Fujin shrugged. “Take your pet with you at least. You know he doesn’t listens to anyone but you.”

His Raiju poked his huge head over Fujin’s shoulder, peering into the small room. If he tried to enter, he would burn down the whole room, so he shot the beast a warning look.

“Don’t call Yaksha a pet, brother. He can eat you for breakfast.” He advised. He cocked his head to the side. “Just like that, brother? You’re not going to argue further?”

“I know you.” Fujin levelled a look at him. “Your moods fluctuated like your lightning, but you _never_ budged from your decisions. You’re a stubborn ass.” His mood brightened as he shrugged. “Besides, what’s a hundred years to a god? You’ll be back once that girl is dead.”

With that, he vanished in a twirl of wind, nearly throwing everything in the room out of order. He scowled, disgruntled, at the mess the god of wind had left behind for him to clean up.

A Russian blue meowed softly beside him, curling up like a tiny furnace next to his thigh. With a soft sigh, Raijin—no, Kuroo Tetsurou closed his eyes and scratched the cat gently behind his ear.


End file.
